Once In A Lifetime
by Manquer Avril
Summary: Well, we can't blame her for falling in love. We all do. DRAMADRAMADRAMA at East High. Gabi has a fatal disease...will she pull through? FINISHED. R&R.
1. Everyday

Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can

"I don't feel well."

Those were the words that had started everything. She had felt a bit sick, that was all. She had thrown up a few times, but it was probably the flu or something.

"Well why don't I take you to the doctor's?" Ms. Montez suggested to her daughter Gabriella.

"You know, Gabi, if you and Troy ever did anything, now is the time to tell me, throwing up is a sign of pregnancy…"

"Mom! No, I already discussed that with you, I'm, not ready for that!" Gabriella whined through her sore throat, then clutched it. Everything hurt.

"Well, let's just go the hospital, find out what's wrong with you."

The slim, exotic looking brunette went into the car next to her Mom. She was just hours away form her life changing forever.

Make it last forever  
and never give it back

'So she isn't pregnant?" Ms. Montez questioned Dr. Kuros.

"No. She doesn't have a common illness either. Ms. Montez, you're going to need to sign this release. We think something more…serious might be happening to Gabriella. We're going to give her a catscan to find out exactly what is wrong."

'Alright." Gabriella's worried mother signed the release, then opened up to a magazine. She hoped her daughter would be alright. After all, it was the only thing she had.

It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
Because this moment's really all we have

Gabriella was nervous. She had never done anything like this before. The doctor had made her get into hospital robes and she was sitting in a small tunnel. She wasn't exactly thrilled by small spaces either, so this was sort of a nerve wracking experience for her.

Everyday of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

She decided to think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts of her and her boyfriend, Troy. She had just come back from her best summer ever. She was a senior now at East High. She had been through so much with him and all their friends. It all had started when she had moved here last year, and then her and Troy had gotten the leads in the musical. Then they were hired by Sharpay's country club…these were the things that she loved best. Spending time with her friends, surrounding herself In their presence.

Gonna run, while we're young

And keep the faith

Then, finally, after over 45 minutes, she was done with the catscan. She changed back into her normal clothing, then followed Dr. Kuros out of the room. "I'm sure everything will be alright, Gabriella. Now, if you'll just follow me back into the waiting area where your mother is, we'll have the results back in no time, I'm sure."

Gabriella trusted the doctor, but she felt as if he spoke nervously, just a little bit. She hoped she was okay. She hadn't been feeling well for days. But she'd be fine, she had to be! She had even talked to Troy about auditioning for the musical again! And anyway, nothing really could be worse than getting pregnant, and now that she had the doctor's assurance from pregnancy, she had proved to her Mom that she could be trusted.

Every day, from right now

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Finally, after a long wait, Dr. Kuros came out again. He looked as if he'd not slept in days, he was so nervous. "Look, Gabriella, we have a theory, but we just want to clarify everything, rule everything else out. Right now, it looks like the only thing possible, but just to be sure…well…we think you might have something bigger than the flu. Much bigger. I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

Take my hand

Together we will celebrate, celebrate.

Oh, everyday

Note-sorry for leaving you all hooked, that is if anybody is reading this. Don't worry it'll get good. I hope to send East High into turmoil haha.


	2. One In A Million

Note; Good guess blue mystic...in general you're correct, however she has a specific type, ALL.. And thanks for all the lovely comments. Especially to lamppostshines who has never seen hsm before and nonetheless read my story I appreciate them guys, keep them coming! Oh and throwing up isn't a usual symptom of ALL, but oh well, we'll pretend it is [ haha. At least I did my research this time around!

"…You have cancer." Dr. Kuros finished his sentence, and watched as Gabriella's eyes widened and Ms. Montez looked up at him in shock.

"Are you sure? Could something be wrong with the catscan? I mean…" Ms. Montez's brow furrowed as she pressed the doctor.

"Look, we're 99 percent positive. The good news is that she does have a better kind that usually the patient is eventually healthy after treatment! It could be a lot worse…"

"Well what kind is it, Dr. Kuros?" Ms. Montez questioned. Gabriella's eyes began to tear.  
"Gabriella, you'll be fine, I know you will. Look, it's ALL, and it's in the beginning stages. ALL stands for Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. The malignant and immature white blood cells, or lymphoblasts, basically multiply and overproduce in your bone marrow, Gabi. You'll be okay, only one in a million comes out not okay…"

"Dr. Kuros, I could be that one."

Her deep chocolate eyes looked up to meet the doctor. 'I could be that one…that dies."

"No, you won't, because we have an excellent cancer treatment center just a few blocks away here at the University Medical Center. Gabriella...look at me…just keep the faith and you'll be alright. I promise."

"Okay, Dr. Kuros." She shrugged but didn't look at him again. She couldn't bear to.

"Now, Ms. Montez, I think in a week or two we should begin some tests on her. Just take it easy on her, let her go to school, because she might not get the chance for awhile. Over 80 percent of cases of ALL are curable…we believe Gabriella is one of them. Her chances look good, but make sure that she's eating, and try to prevent her from bruising and bleeding…"

Gabriella tuned out the doctor's voice. She decided to go outside for some fresh air. She looked out at the wetlands behind the office.

"Everyday, of our lives…wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight…Gotta run, while we're young, and keep the faith…oh, keep the faith…" She began to choke up with tears. She wished this hadn't happened to her. She'd probably go to school and once they all found out, they'd probably pity her, that was, once they got past the stage of thinking she was contagious or something.

There was only one thing to do. She knew it was only right, only fair. And as much as she didn't want to do it, she kenw she had to.

"Troy…look…I love you. I really do. But I think it's time for you to see someone else." Gabriella looked at her shoes as she spoke the words to her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

"Wh-what? But why?"

"Because. It's time for you to move on, Troy. Just, trust me on this one."

She began to walk away, but he ran up to her, grabbed her shoulders, and faced her, gazing into her eyes though she avoided his.

"Gabriella…"

"Troy, don't do it. Believe me. I have my reasons. Just…" It was so hard to keep back the tears. The bell saved her, and she ran into her next class, chemistry, which unfortunately, Troy had, too. He was actually her lab partner.

Then Gabriella remembered. She had a pass from the doctor to leave class anytime and go to the nurse's.

She showed her pass to the teacher, and several of the students gave her curious glances about her leaving, including Troy, Taylor, and several of her other friends.

She exited the classroom, walking down the hallways to the nurse's. In just a week or two she probably wouldn't see the hallways for weeks at least. Sighing, she entered the Nurse's, and asked to lie down for a little bit. She was exhausted, and the room was spinning…

"Gabriella…" She opened her eyes and saw double. Her Mom was there, wearing a worried expression. "gabs, are you alright?"

"M-Mom?" her voice cracked. How her throat hurt! It felt so sore and swollen.

"Look, honey, you don't have to talk. I'll just be taking you home now."

Gabriella's lips curled up to form the tiniest smile. She thought back to what she had been doing, then it all came to her. It was a good thing that she hadn't passed out in front of Troy, and that she'd run to the Nurse's or else the entire class would know.

Suddenly, she saw Troy and Taylor enter the Nurse's. It must be lunch, she thought.

"May I help you?" The Nurse asked of them. Then Troy turned around and saw Gabriella, Taylor following his gaze.

"Gabi! What's wrong?" Troy looked very upset with her condition.

She couldn't even talk but she didn't have to. She had already discussed this with her Mom…she wanted to put off telling her friends as long as she could. She didn't really want their pity, or however they responded, she didn't really want to find out.

"She's just a bit sick, is all…" Ms. Montez held a hand to her fore. The Nurse took her temperature. "My goodness, 102! Someone has a fever! Now, are there any recent medical conditions she's had, I need to know for the paper work…"

Obviously this was a nurse who didn't know her situation yet. She looked at her Mom with worried eyes, as Troy and Taylor were still there, overhearing the conversation.

"Look, guys, go back to lunch, she'll be fine." Ms. Montez faked a smile at Troy and Taylor.

"No, we can stay here-" Taylor began.

"Really, it's for the best, she can't get any better with a crowd watching her! I appreciate your concern, but…"

Troy and Taylor reluctantly exited to the cafeteria.

Oh, if only they knew, Gabriella thought, and then suddenly, she felt the room spinning again, and everything was black.


	3. The Phone Call

Note: I decided to write a story with cancer involved because I have lost several people close to me due to cancer. I also read a book called Zink, which was pretty good, about a girl with ALL and I did learn quite a bit about it from the book. So, in that spirit, I just want to sort of dedicate this to everyone out there and their loved ones as well as people who love HSM of course. Hate to get all mushy gushy here, so I'll just sort of continue yeah…

She was seeing double. Just like last time. Her throat hurt more than ever and though she hadn't eaten since yesterday, she had no appetite. Obviously, Gabriella was not a happy camper. Who would be, after the news that changed her life.

The slim brunette rolled over in the bed, and then discovered a few drops tinged with red. It was blood.

She knew it was somewhere on her face from where the marks were on her sheets. She picked up the hand mirror on her night table after some diffculty because she literally had no strength, and saw that she had a nosebleed. Was this supposed to happen? What was wrong with her?

Ms. Montez entered the door with a tray of some medical supplies as well as soup and tea.

"Gabi, I read up on ALL. Nosebleeds are normal symptoms, of, well, you know...So at least the warning signs are normal…" She sighed, then hugged her daughter. Gabriella knew that she was all her Mom had, and just for that specific reason, she knew she had to keep fighting.

Gabriella was exhausted. She knew that she had been asleep for hours after blacking out when she looked at the clock. She felt like it hurt to do anything.

Suddenly the phone rang. Ms. Montez picked it up, and after a series of yes's, handed the phone to Gabriella. Her hand was unsteady, but she managed to hold the phone to her ear, her fingers shaking it.

"Hel-hello?"

"Gabriella, it's Troy."

"Oh." Her throat hurt whenever she talked but she was able to spit out the words.

"Look, Gabriella, I have a feeling that you're not breaking up with me because you don't like me, and even if that's true, just hear me out, okay?"

She remained silent for a few moments, then sputtered, "Fine."

"Gabi, from the first moment I saw you at the ski lodge, I thought you were the most beautiful girl. I'd never really felt a connection between me and anyone else until I met you. And ever since then we've had some really amazing times. Just…you don't necessarily have to tell me, but sometimes I just can't figure you out and this is one of those times. I just wish that I knew what I could do to get you back."

By this time, Ms. Montez had exited the room. She had realized that this conversation was going to be quite personal between the two juniors.

"Troy, I wish I could tell you what you could do to. Just believe me when I say you're better off without me." As she finished these last few words, she gasped for air with difficulty. ALL was defintiely taking its toll on her.

At that point, Gabriella hung up the phone. She didn't want to hear his pleads anymore. She wanted him even more than he wanted her but she had to face reality. She could not stay with Troy, because she could end up hurting him more than he ever wanted to be hurt. And, if she really loved him, she thought to herself, she wouldn't hrut him like that. She was doing the right thing, she thought.

Ms. Montez heard the phone click when Gabriella hung it up. She came back in.

'Do you want to talk about it, honey?"

Gabriella burst into tears and fell into the embrace of her Mother. It had been a long time since she had done that. But everything had changed her. She felt much closer to the people she loved ever since the doctors had informed her that she had cancer. She wanted to make her life worth living because her time just could be running out.

Ms. Montez and Gabriella went to the hospital the next morning. She had decided that she wanted to get the chemotherapy over with, and not have to face the kids at school. It was for the best, she thought. For the best.

In the waiting room, Gabriella held hands with her Mother. Usually she never would do such a thing in public because, like most teenagers, she would be embarrassed. However, Gabriella was scared, and she felt safer with her Mother.

"You'll be okay, sweetie." Ms. Montez stroked Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella sighed. She sure hoped so.


	4. The First Treatment

Note: Thanks for the overwhelming responses guys! I really appreciate all the reviews. I also love constructive criticism…I researched ALL and chemotherapy a bit to put into this chapter. It's really hard, what those kids go through. So I thought form the Doctor's point of view, what they would say, I also put that in this chapter. If you guys have ideas, feel free to comment. I wasn't really going to go anywhere with this story, but I'm getting ideas for a plot to happen. Thanks again guys, you're the bestest! group hug, hands everyone a cookie haha.

"Gabriella Montez, can we please see you in the back?" Gabriella remained silent as she headed towards guaranteed pain, her Mother following her, Ms. Montez's arm wrapped around Gabriella.

"Alright, Gabi, we will tell you everything we do before we do it, okay? No surprises, if you want."

Gabriella just nodded. She was choked up with tears. Why her? She couldn't think of any reason why she deserved something as horrible as this. Nobody did, in fact, she thought.

'Okay, we are going to use a Portacath, Gabriella. This port shaped like a cone is going to be surgically put under your skin, in your collar bone. This is the best product right now, because there's a low risk of infection and because of the long term viability as well. All right with you guys?"

Personally she didn't even really care. She just wanted this over with.

"We are making her dosage scheme as high as we possibly can, Ms. Montez, as much as we believe she can tolerate, because we want her in remission ASAP, of course." The doctor, whose nametag read Dr. Jenkins, informed Ms. Montez.

"Alright. Whatever you can do to make my Gabi feel better, that's what I want." Ms. Montez hugged Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't want to be here. She wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else. She herself was not known for being good with needles. She had passed out before when she'd gotten IV's…and now she's getting some weirdo cone thing in her collar bone? No sir…that wasn't the most fun thing she could think of doing.

She let her mind drift off. She thought of her boyfriend…now, ex-boyfriend, Troy. She had hung up on him last night. She didn't really want to talk to him. She actually didn't want to talk to any of her friends.

She ran her fingers through her hair, then sighed. Another thing she would lose, she was sure. She had ct them short after the winter musical, for the summer, so they weren't lock, but still, she'd prefer to not be bald. But who cared? Not her. As of right now, probably no one was even thinking about her.

Meanwhile, at East High, Troy was searching the halls. He hadn't seen Gabriella at all. He ran into Taylor. "Hey, Tay, have you seen Gabriella at all? I don't think she's here today…"

Taylor shook her head. "I haven't. Maybe she's still sick."

"I'm sort of suspicious." Troy spoke. "She looked like she had a bit more than the flu. Maybe it's just me, but I sensed something really bad. I don't know, it's just a feeling, I guess."

"Yeah, well-" The bell ran, interrupting their conversation. "Look, we have to get to class. She'll probably be in school tomorrow." Taylor and Troy ran down the hallways to homeroom.

"Okay, Gabriella, just close your eyes and imagine yourself in your favorite place in the world." The surgery was beginning. One hand was grasping to her Mother's; the other, to her hospital gowns. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was singing with Troy on the stage at East High.

They were dancing, too. He was spinning her, smiling at her with his deep liquid eyes, her curls bounced, her dress flounced, and everything was perfect. And she was spinning faster, faster, even faster…

Everything hurt. She felt in complete pain. Was she dead? No, because if she was dead, she'd probably feel no pain. She was probably barely alive…then she remembered. She was probably finished chemotherapy.

She opened her eyelids, slowly, because pain shot up to that area. She managed to flutter them open, somehow, and she saw her Mother's face looking at her. Very worried, but looking happy to see her awake.

"Hey, Gabi." She wanted to hug her Mom so bad, but it was a challenge just to open here eyes.

Dr. Kuros came to her room. "Hey, it's our little champion. You did great, Gabriella. You're one of the best kids we've ever treated, and it was only your first time! You'll be a pro!" The middle aged man headed down the hallway after waving bye to her.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?" She couldn't speak. She wanted to clutch her throat, but she had no strength yet. She just managed to bob her head up and down slightly. Yeah, even though she couldn't really move or anything, she never felt better, she thought sarcastically. Never been better.

She just wanted to go back home. Home, sweet, home.

Or, even better, she wished she was at school right now, and that this whole thing had never happened.


	5. Going Home

Okay I accidentally put chapter 5 of a different story there ughh how emabarassing, that whas of my story, cutting the ties. SORRY! Now here's the REAL chapter 5

Note- thanks for all the reviews, guys. Keep them coming! I have learned that patients have to be In the hospital for several weeks, it's called on an inpatient basis, for the first round of treatment. I decided to sort of fast forward, I want the drama at East High to begin! Muahaha. Yeah. And because I got a bunch more reviews for chapter 4, and also because I've got time on my hands right now, I'm writing a fifth chapter.

She was all by herself. Alone. Her Mother wasn't there to comfort her. It was just her.

Then it all came back to her. The Doctor had told her that she had to be by herself in this room for awhile because her white blood cell count was too low, and they didn't want her to get an infection. It hurt to think about anything, and her head began to pound, so she closed her eyes again.

When she woke up, she knew that it had been probably quite a few days since she had first started chemotherapy. She slept through most of it, thinking of all the things she wanted to do, if she died of cancer. She realized on the table next to her there was a recording device. She was too weak too write anyhow. She pressed play, and then began, speaking ever so softly.

"I want to ride a horse before I die, because my Mom grew up on a ranch. I want to ride a horse at a gallop and let the wind whip my hair. I also want to eat a gallon of ice cream without feeling guilty. And, of course, I want to sing again. On the stage. I want to sing in front of all my friends, with Troy singing with me. That's what I want to do." Gabriella felt a surge of weakness take over, and once more, she was fast asleep.

The third time she woke up, she was in a different room.

"Gabriella, your mm is packing your stuff. We're going to let you go home for a while. And fi you feel up to it, you can go to school."

She felt a lot better, even before Dr. Kuros had informed her of the decision, but that only made her feel better. She smiled and a Nurse came up to her with a wheelchair. Gabriella realized she had a catheter as well.

"You're going to need to keep this on for fluids, honey." Ms. Montez said as she carried a suitcase. She must have gone home at one point and packed a bag to go back.

'Your friends have left quite a few voicemails on our phone, and the neighbors told me that they've rung the doorbell several times. I think you should see them, Gabi."

She really didn't want to see them; well, actually, she did, but she didn't want them to see her like this. She didn't want them to know the truth. Because, the truth hurt. She didn't want Troy to think they could overcome the cancer and still be together or anything. Although, she thought, he probably wouldn't even want me anymore. Who would want her? She looked in a mirror as the nurse wheeled her out, and she saw that her face looked pudgier than usual. Even though she had been fed through a tube for weeks she was fat!

Ms. Montez and the nurse lifted Gabriella up to the middle seat of her Mom's suburban. The wheelchair was loaded in the back. Although it was embarrassing, she knew she couldn't walk. She felt like she had aged so much over the last few weeks.

After a ten minute drive, they arrived at the Montez's residence.

"Home, at last." Ms. Montez smiled at her daughter.

Troy was extremely worried about Gabriella. She hadn't been at school in weeks. The school nurse wasn't talking, and neither were any of the teachers. It was approaching time to try out for the winter musical, and he and Gabriella had discussed trying out again, but eh couldn't try out for it by himself.

He caught up with Chad as the last bell rang. "Hey, Chad, want to stop at Gabi's again today? I just have a feeling…"

"Sure.' Chad knew that Troy regularly stopped at Gabriella's house to check up on her. He knew that it probably would be no different than the last times, but he agreed because he missed Gabriella a lot too.

In fact, everyone did.

Gabriella had just been settled on the couch when the doorbell rang. Who was it?

Ms. Montez got the door, and she heard her Mom say," Hello, Troy and Chad."

She panicked. She didn't want them to see her like this!

"Is Gabriella here?" Troy asked. Gabriella missed his voice so much. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as she heard him.

"Ms. Montez looked her daughter's way. Gabriella wanted to see them so badly…she couldn't resist it. She nodded her head yes.

The boys filed in, and suddenly, they were looking at pudgy-faced, catheter-attached Gabriella right in the eye.


	6. The Truth

Just to let everyone know, I've got horseback riding camp for the next two days with my horse, so updates won't be as often. Today yo uguys got lucky..three chapters in one day...good thing I had at least some sort of a muse...

Note-I meant an IV when I said catheter last chapter, thanks Pumpernickel Muffin. And BollywoodRocks, I don't even really know what will happen yet myself, I definitely want to go into depth before anything happens really…believe me she won't die soon. Sorry that you guys are confused, if I can clear you up on anything, just message me. And thanks for reading my story, I can't believe all the responses and this I'm getting! If you see any information errors, please inform me, I'll make a note of it. Thanks

"Gabriella-"Troy sputtered out. She avoided their gaze, and instead, looked out the window. She hadn't really wanted to talk about the cancer or anything, she had just wanted to see Troy. Then she looked up. She wandered what they were thinking.

"May I get you boys something to drink?" Ms. Montez suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

"No thanks." Chad answered. Both had their eyes glued to Gabriella.

"Guys, it isn't so bad-"

Troy stepped closer to Gabriella. "Gabi, you look like you have something worse than the flu."

She managed to laugh a little, but she felt so weak. The trip home had taken a lot of energy out of her.

"Look, you guys don't have to tell anyone." She didn't think that the secret had to be out at all.

"I can't tell anyone anything, anyway, because we don't even know what's wrong." Chad responded.

"Troy, Chad…" Tears began to brim at the edges of her eye lids. She wished she could just rewind back to the summer and stay there forever. Back at Sharpay's country club. Where even though she had been bossed around, and Troy had almost fallen under Sharpay's spell, everything had worked out in the end. She wished that life was like that, but it just wasn't. She took a deep breath, then decided to tell them the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"I have cancer." She looked up and met their gaze again. She'd wanted to see them so badly…but she didn't want to get into any details. But now she knew that she had to.

"Is this why you broke up with me, Gabi?" Troy questioned her.

"Yeah" she softly answered. She searched his eyes. She didn't want him to hate her or anything.

"Gabriella, look, you weren't expecting this, and neither was I…but that doesn't mean you have to dump me. Why exactly did you do it?"

Chad was also listening, so she didn't want to totally get into a huge fight with him. She was too weak to, anyhow.

"Because it was only fair to you. That way you could see someone else…"

'I don't want to see someone else Gabriella…I want to see you. I don't even care how sick you are, that would just make me love you more…"

On any other circumstance, Chad would have been joking with Troy, laughing at him, but the situation was serious.

"Troy, I'll catch you later. Feel better, Gabriella. I have to go." Chad looked obviously upset and Gabriella was just able to sputter out a quick 'Bye' before Troy continued.

"Gabriella, I want to talk to you about something."

"What?" she was glad to veer away form their previous conversation.

"I think we should try out for the musical. Try-outs are in two more weeks. I can bring Kelsi over so we can practice, or I can just give you the lyrics, you don't even have to practice, but I think we should go for it."

"Troy, are you crazy? Have you gone mad? Just look at me. In no way, shape, or form am I able to perform on stage In front of everyone."

"Gabi, I am looking at you. And all I'm seeing is a beautiful girl with an amazing voice and a super personality, who can also act really well. That's exactly what I see."

"But, Troy-"

"What, do you expect me to try out with Sharpay? We can't give her that satisfaction, now can we?"

Gabriella managed a weak laugh. "I'm sorry, Troy. I'm not strong enough, even having this conversation with you is wearing me out…"

"Gabriella, it's our senior year. And you're missing a lot of school because you're sick. Is that fair? No. But why should that stop you form having the supposed best year of high school? Well, I think it shouldn't. We have to rise to the occasion…just like last time."

Gabriella sighed. She didn't want to at all. She knew that it was quite possible she would have to wear a wig by the time she would do the musical, if she even did the tryouts. She also realized that she'd miss tons of rehearsals. Plus, the whole school would probably find out in no time that she had cancer. And, it would be a huge inconvenience to Troy as well as everyone else…

But it was also a possibility that she could die. And she had made a promise to herself that she would sing with Troy before she died. And she intended to keep that promise.

"Fine. I'll try do it."


	7. The Warning

Note-whoo! Long day at horse camp, 3 hours of riding altogether. God my heels hurt. And I'm tired. However I promised another chapter so here goes, no matter how shorst it is. I promsied one of the reviewers to include Ryan soem more, and i decided to add a little twist to it...so you're goignt ofind out ocne you're done reading this that maybe Troy has a sour side as well...

Gabriella expected the door to ring in the next five minutes. Troy and Kelsi would be here anytime now.

Kelsi had no idea that Gabi had cancer but she knew that she was very ill. Gabriella sighed, she hated having to tell a bunch of her closest friends about her secret. But she had to in Kelsi's case, because they would have to practice at Gabriella's house. She felt as if she was on house arrest-she had to stay put for at least a few more days, and then, finally she could go back to school.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell. It must be them, Gabriella thought. She wasn't excited by the rpospect of leaking her secret to anyone else but ti was neccessary.

Ms. Montez went to the door. "Come on-oh wait, hi Ryan."

Gabriella sat up. Why was Ryan here? What were his intentions to come to her house? There was no reason why he should have come!

"I'm really sorry, but Gabi isn't really feeling up to seeing anyone right now, maybe tomorrow?" Ms. Montez tried to steer him clear from the house.

She had discussed this with her mom, she hadn't wanted to see anyone other than Troy and Kelsi.

"But Ms. Montez, I know that she is feeling up to it. I overheard Troy and Kelsi talking about meeting at your house…look, it's important."

Ms. Montez looked Gabriella's way. Was it really that urgent? However she could hear his voice and it sound as if he had to talk to her.

Gabriella slowly nodded yes. In a week, everyone would know anyhow.

"Hey, Gabi-oh my goodness, they said you were sick, but-"

"Yeah, I know." Gabriella smiled softly.

"I have leukemia."

"You have-I can't believe it-"Ryan gasped, astonished at the information.

"Okay, Ryan, yeah, isn't that just wonderful? You think I like it? Well, I don't. Now, can you tell me the urgent news?"

"Well, I had of course been curious as to why you hadn't been at school in a month. I've come by a few times to see how you were doing and I really wanted to talk to you. I tried a few days ago as well. I guess you've come back recently…but I wanted to talk to you about the musical."

"Yeah, well, spit." Gabriella began to get moody. She was tired and not exactly thrilled by the opportunity to tell Ryan about her ailment.

"I had to hear for myself that you were trying out for the winter musical."

"What's it to you, Ryan?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. She liked Ryan and everything but sometimes he could be a complete pest, a total annoyance.

"Because you have to. Because Sharpay can not get the lead role. Listen, Gabi, you need to try out."

"Why?" She did not understand at all.

"Because even though she is my sister, I can't let little Miss Priss win at her own game every time. She lost last time, and now she thinks it was just beginner's luck. Look, she plans to go all out. And, she also planned on having Troy try out with her, something about a scholarship and all, sort of like the summer. Troy wants you to try out with him, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I just wanted to warn you, because Sharpay knows how to play the game quite well, she can lay out her cards in a way so that she wins. I wish you the best of luck and I hope you get the lead."

"Thanks Ry." Gabriella was touched. She didn't think Troy would stab her in the back but she appreciated the warning.

"Okay, and this discussion never happened." Ryan looked at Gabi, holding out his hand.

"Only if you don't know my secret." They shook on it and then Ryan left through the back door through the yard. Good thing because just then Troy arrived.

"Ready to practice when Kelsi gets here?" Troy grinned at Gabriella.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kelsi's reaction was similar to the others' when they had found out, but she knew that Gabi had been sick for some time. Soon enough, they had begun practice, once Gabriella had made Kelsi swear to secrecy. She wasn't ready to let her secret out; no, now was not the time. She was going to do it herself.

She was beginning to take a few steps by herself but she wheeled to the piano room just in case she needed the wheelchair. Then she got up, and Troy took her hand. And suddenly they were on the stage at East High, singing and dancing their hearts out. Close enough, Gabriella thought, close enough. Her dreams would have to do for now until she had the strength to make them a reality.


	8. Back to School

Note: OHMYGOD I am SOOO sorry for the big hold up. My internet went down. Finally it went back up last night, but I was at my best friend's sweet sixteen and I came home exhausted, otherwise I would've written! Unfortunately, at 10 o clock I have to leave for 5 days to go down to the shore…I'm REALLY SORRY. But I hope you faithful readers will keep on. If you hate me I understand Well here goes the next chapter.

It was the big day. No, not for the try outs or anything. It was the big day that Gabriella dreaded on the one hand and looked forward to on the other. It was the day that she was to go back to school.

She was excited to see all her friends. It had been over a month since she'd seen anyone besides Troy, Chad, and Ryan. However, she knew that the secret would get out very quickly. But who cared? As long as she had her closest friends by her side she would be okay.

She was strong enough to walk without the wheelchair but if she tumbled or anything she had the chair back at the Nurse's office, as well as a walker. She got tired easily, so she was allowed to go to the office and take a nap. But Gabriella wanted to get through the day without having to use it.

She made it to her locker but already was having troubles breathing. Suddenly she saw Troy running down the hallway.

"Hey, Gabi" he smiled.

"H-hi" She was now beginning to gasp for air.

"here, I'll take your books."

"N-"she began, but Troy had already whisked them away. He put a shoulder around her, helping her to get to their first class.

"Gabi, look, if you really don't feel well, then…"

Troy had said it rather loudly. The students began to arrive and all were staring at Gabriella.

Sharpay came up to her first. "So Gabs, what's with the dots on your arms?" Sharpay was laughing at her.

The truth was they were marks from all the painful needles she had to have. But she wasn't about to give in to Sharpay's nastiness. "None of your business" Gabriella tried to sound confident but she was breathing heavily.

"Get lost, prima donna. Stop being jealous of Gabriella." Troy filled in for her and for that Gabi was happy.

"Th-thanks Troy" she panted.

"Your welcome" he grinned down at her.

Suddenly Gabriella saw Taylor. "Hi, Gabi…" Taylor was wearing a sad looking expression. She looked as if she was hurt.

'I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No, it's fine Gabi, I understand."

"Look, I'm telling you now. I have…cancer. I just didn't want you to know…"

"No it's fine. Look don't worry about me, concentrate on getting better!"

Gabriella hugged Taylor. 'Thanks, Tay. You're the best."

"Yeah I know" she laughed. "Well I gotta go."

"Us too. Bye!" Gabriella grinned. At least Taylor wasn't too mad at her or anything.

As they made their way through the halls people were staring. Not only at the needle marks but also the fact that she was having trouble walking and talking and that her face now looked thinner than usual, as well as the rest of herself. It was embarrassing, but Troy was in most of her classes.

She had made it through the whole day and there was just one more class, this one without Troy, though she was still leaning on him for support, literally. Then Ryan made his way over to them. "I can take her to class, Troy." He volunteered. After all, Ryan was in her last class.

"Alright…" Troy looked at him funny, then left to go to his class.

"So, Gabriella, have you remembered what I said?" Ryan whispered as they walked.

"Ye-yeah. I haven't s-seen any s-signs of it y-yet." She stuttered.

"Well at least that's good."

"Y-yes." Gabriella was now gasping for air. She groaned as the halls began to spin.

"Gabriella, are you okay…"Ryan's voice cut in.

It began to spin faster. She was seeing visions of Troy doing the school musical on stage with Sharpay. She couldn't let him…and she was running towards him, except she couldn't really run because she was in the cancer center in a bed getting chemotherapy. And the worst part wasn't the pain from chemo, but .instead from the pain she felt as Troy betrayed her.

She couldn't let him. That was her last thought before she blacked out. She couldn't let him betray her. Instead, she would make it easy and drop out of the musical, hang out with Ryan and her other friends instead. Avoid Troy at all costs. And then she couldn't remember anything more because it was completely dark.


	9. Tomorrow

Note. I'm back! Finally! Unfortunately school starts soon I'll try to get another few chapters before it does, once it starts on Tuesday though I have to try to update everyday, I want to make this a nice little project. It will continue for a good bit. Thanks for all the reviews, it's quite overwhelming actually! 58 as of right now…wow! Now I know I have gotten a few comments on Gabi's hair. Keep in mind it has only been a few weeks. For some people it can take a while for it to fall out. Believe me I will include it in the story, just be patient I know it is hard. Alright well here goes another chapter.

It was almost like a scene from last month, where she had woken up in the Nurse's office after blacking out. Except that a boy was there with her...he had blonde hair…what was his name? Robert or something?

Suddenly everything came back to her. Ryan. Sweet Ryan. He had warned her of Troy possibly doing the musical with Sharpay. She knew that she and Troy were too good to be true anyway. Beneath that wonderful smile and those amazing eyes was a boy who would give in to something that Gabriella wouldn't. But that was alright because she had Ryan. What would she do without him?

"Sweet boy." The Nurse looked at Ryan. "You blacked out in the hallway, Gabi, and he carried you here. Nice of him, eh?"

Gabriella nodded her head, then looked to her side where Ryan was.

"Tha-thanks." Her throat hurt. It killed when she thanked Ryan but she owed it to him.

"Don't talk, Gabriella. It'll be fine." It was almost as if he knew she was in pain. The corners of her mouth turned up as a thought entered her mind. Nothing like his sister, she thought. They are complete opposites. He's so nice…

"I heard you were hurt, Gabi!" Suddenly Troy entered the Nurse's office. "I heard Ryan coming towards the Nurse's office, yelling for her to help you. So I came the second I could get out of class." Troy's liquid eyes looked deep with concern, but Gabriella thought that maybe he was just fooling her. An act. After all Troy proved to be a natural on stage, so why not in real life?

She looked at Troy and then to Ryan.

"It hurts for her to talk." Ryan informed Troy.

The boys sat there with Gabriella for a few minutes in an awkward silence until Gabriella's Mom came to take her home.

"So school wasn't so great. Maybe wait another week or two and see if you feel alright then, honey…"

"N-no." Gabriella stubbornly responded. She was going back to school. Everyone knew anyhow, so why just hide it some more? She wanted to be back in class tomorrow.

"Fine, sweetheart, but you have to promise that the second you feel weak you go back to the Nurse's. We don't need any more drama. Plus your friends are missing class because they are so concerned…"

"I kn-know" she stuttered. "I P-promise."

"Alright. Wake up tomorrow, see how you feel, sleep in, and if you're alright, you can go in for half a day. But that's only if it doesn't hurt to talk and you can walk."

"Deal." She cleared her throat, then immediately regretted it. She winced at the pain.

"Yes, well, obviously you need your rest now." Gabi's Mom pulled into the driveway of their residence and helped her out of the car. She settled her down and Gabriella peacefully rested for a few hours.

She was woken by the ring of a doorbell. Gabriella had fallen asleep in the living room and so she saw Ryan come into the door.

"Gabriella…" Ms. Montez started.

"Yeah, I can talk to him." Her voice felt better! Finally.

"Hi Gabi." Ryan handed her a box of chocolates. "Only for when you don't feel sick though." He laughed.

She smiled. "Thanks Ryan but you don't have to do this…"

"I do. Well, I hope you'll be back at school soon…" Ryan's voice trailed off.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be back in no time. Tomorrow, actually." Gabriella had set her mind to returning to the hallways of East High. She was going back the very next day no matter what.

"Well I want you to come back to school as soon as possible too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." He smiled at her as he left, and Gabriella almost felt a butterfly fluttering in her stomach as she watched Ryan walk out the door.


	10. The Note

Note: I'm getting lots of mixed feelings about Ryella. I don't know where I'm going to go with it or anything, it's just that I'd had a bunch of requests for it, and now I'm having a bunch of requests for a Troyella…so I'm trying to make everyone happy. Actually, my school starts on Tuesday and I should be starting my summer reading book which I haven't even touched yet, but oh well. I hope it's under 400 pages. Haha. Probably not. Anyway, here's yet another chapter, the 10th [yayy of Once in a Lifetime.

It was around 11 o'clock and Gabriella was in the car with her Mom who was driving her to East High. She was so glad that she got to go back to school. She had fought with her Mom about this, and Ms. Montez noticed that if Gabriella had the strength to argue with her, then she had the strength to conquer the hallways.

Finally, they reached the pride-filled school. Grabbing her backpack, she walked through the doors and into the office. The secretary gave her a pass. Great. It was one of her classes with Troy.

She put her things away in her locker and then walked up to the door of the class. She took a deep breath, and then entered. She handed the pass to the teacher and then met Troy's gaze. She turned her head right away, and made way for her seat, two rows behind Troy.

She noticed that Chad, who was in front of her, was trying to pass her a note back. She took it from Chad and then read it. It said:

Gabriella, I'm glad you are feeling better. Meet me in the piano room after school?

What could she say? No? Just because Ryan told her to? Maybe Troy wanted to talk to her…he probably was going to say that he would rather do it with Sharpay. That was fine by Gabriella. Better he tell her the truth up front instead of behind her back. She decided to write on the note:

To practice for the musical, Troy? Or to talk to me?

She passed it up to Chad. Troy received it and she could see that he was writing back to her. She got the note again, which said:

Well, to talk to you.

Gabriella sighed. She knew it was coming to this. She then wrote:

Alright, fine.

Chad once more passed it to Troy, who read it and then turned around in his seat to smile. Gabriella smiled fakely, just the corners of her mouth turning up, but she could feel tears forming, so she asked to use the bathroom.

In the restroom she saw Sharpay putting on her makeup. "Well well well if it isn't Little Miss Spotlight."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I'm asking for it. You've got no idea, Sharpay. No idea…"

"Oh believe me, I do." Sharpay smiled wickedly. "Look, I know what game you're playing. But if you think you have Troy's complete sympathy, you're wrong. Just drop out of the musical, and you won't get hurt."

"Sharpay, you have no right to blackmail me. And who says I'm doing the musical with Troy?"

"Oh, please. Well, I suppose you'll have to learn the hard way…" Sharpay grabbed a piece of Gabriella's hair and tugged lightly, as if she was pretending she really was going to yank Gabriella. However, although she lightly pulled, the hair that Sharpay had grabbed fell out.

"Oh my god, Gabi, it wasn't my fault-" Sharpay stood there, clutching a good bit of Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella began to tear. She ran towards the Nurse's office as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, but she was trying her hardest. Tears dripped down her face. She didn't care anymore. She didn't want to be here. She wished she had never gotten cancer. Sharpay, in her opinion, was her best friend compared to this disease that was spreading through her body. It was taking her friends, her hair, her life…

She reached the Nurse's Office and immediately went to the back. The bed was practically reserved for her. In fact, they might as well hang a sign that read: Reserved for Gabriella, the Girl with Cancer.

She lay down on the bed, sobbing, then closed her eyes, trying to pretend that it was all a bad dream and that she would soon wake up and everything would be perfect again…


	11. Listen to Your Heart

Note-Ahh! Everyone's pulling me different ways. Half of you want Troyella, half of you want Ryella. Thanks to Pumpernickel Muffin, who advised I write the story with whatever pairing really. I love the suggestions, and you can keep asking for a Ryella/Troyella, but I think I'm gonna have to go with PM's, sorry! Actually I am probably going to fit both in…you'll see what I mean. I've got a few ideas. Oh, and WOW, 71 Reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS! Keep them coming. Can't wait to reach 100 haha.

She was at her funeral. Everyone was staring at her. She was trying to find Troy but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. She could hear the church bells ringing…

"Gabriella? Troy's on the phone." The church bells were really the telephone ringing. That was a relief. She wasn't ready to die; she hadn't even done the three things on her 'Before I Die' list. It was not her time yet.

Gabriella took the phone form Ms. Montez, who gave an encouraging smile.

"Gabriella? It's Troy. Umm, hi." Troy's vocals floated through her head. She almost smiled at the sound, but then stopped herself. She had to brace herself for the news she was going to receive; she knew exactly what was going to happen. But at least Ryan had warned her.

"Yeah, Troy? Is it about the musical?" Gabriella pretended to guess.

"Uhh, yeah." Troy sighed over the phone.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that no matter what you'll always be close to me, but I didn't know if you wanted to do the musical. I mean, we don't have to. You're probably better off focusing on getting better…"

"Okay, Troy, I'm not pretending anymore. I know what this is about. It's about Sharpay, isn't it?"

"No way, Gabi! No way is Sharpay involved in this! Look, it's about not wasting your energy, and this could just make you sicker. Gabriella…it isn't fair to anyone. And I don't want to be greedy with you, I just want you to get better, because I care about you."

Gabriella began to choke up with tears. His monologue was touching, but reality was different. "Look, Troy, I am well aware of the little situation going on. I know this is why you wanted me to meet you in the piano room. I'm not stupid, Troy. Look, when I started a relationship with you, I wanted no secrets. But I guess you want to, so I suppose our relationship also is over."

"Gabriella, no! That's not what I-" Troy desperately tried to speak.

Gabriella didn't know what to think anymore. She was weeping, tears ran down her face.

"Troy, I don't know who to believe anymore these days. And I'd love to follow my heart, I really would, but it would hurt too much. So I'm just going to skip the drama and face the truth. Have a fun show, Troy."

She pressed the End button on her phone, then curled up into a ball. She cried and cried for half an hour, then thought of something that would make her feel better. She took a gallon of ice cream out of the fridge, as well as a spoon. She was going to do thing 1 on her 'Before I die' list-eat a gallon of ice cream without feeling guilty. She wasn't about to let time take away what she wanted to do.

The next day at school, Gabriella decided to wear a hat. Sharpay had pulled a good chunk of her hair out. Gabriella decided that soon she would just shave her head. She really didn't care what people thought. Life is cruel-and if it was too cruel for them, then that was their problem, not hers.

She tucked her hair up, and looked one last time in the mirror. Then she grabbed her backpack and caught the school bus. Gabriella saw Taylor and decided to sit next to her.

"Hey, Taylor. Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course, Gabi!" Taylor grinned.

"Thanks." Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Long few days?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. It's just so…not fair."

"I know." Taylor sympathized. "So how are you and Troy?"

Gabriella looked at her funny, then proceeded to tell Taylor everything. She was bursting and had to tell someone. She told Taylor about Ryan's visit, and swore her to secrecy. She told her about the note from Troy, about the phone call from him as well, and what she had said back to Troy.

"Gabriella…think back." Taylor advised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is it like Troy to do something like that? He learned his lesson this summer."

"Well, I guess not, but…"

"But what? Gabriella, it's Troy. He really cares about you, you know."

"I guess so." Gabriella responded. She was so unsure. There was Troy, who Taylor was backing up, and everything Tay said made sense. But then there was Ryan…

Everything was so confusing. She didn't know who to believe. So, although she had told Troy otherwise, she decided that in the end, she would just have to listen to her heart.


	12. The Stables

Note: I just had a random thought that if I killed Gabi, most of you guys would track me down and kill me. But you guys must realize that she is not immortal. Anyhow, don't worry, she isn't going to die suddenly, she's got a mission to complete first anyway, on her 'before I die' list. Oh and, by the way, if any of you guys happen to have a full written review on The Secret Life of Bees novel, so I don't have to find it in the many boxes of books in my house, I'd give you a big huge hug. Well, I guess I can't break the tradition, I must be a good little tenth grader and find it. But first, I must add another chapter. Who cares about summer reading books? Who cares about buying school supplies? What the heck, may as well skip school and write more chapters! Haha. Well, anyhow, before I go back to Educationville, I'll be sure to write a good bit more. So, this is the last chapter I'm writing today, I swear! Here goes. Oh and I added a good bit of fluff for all those out there who think I am just a depressing anti-love author. Yup. I actually DO have emotions. Yay.

"Mom, I want to ride a horse."

Ms. Montez turned around to look at Gabriella.

"Sweetheart, since when?" Ms. Montez furrowed her brow. She was confused. Why would Gabi want to suddenly horseback ride?  
"It's just something that I want to try, Mom. I know you were an equestrian growing up. I want to try riding a horse, too."

"Well, alright."

Within ten minutes they were on their way to the closest farm, Silver Horseshoe Stables. A well-built man named Mr. B approached them, and Ms. Montez informed him that they wanted to rent two horses for a few hours.

They went to the paddock and Gabriella picked a pretty palomino mare, while her Mom chose a black gelding. Mr. B saddled up the horses for them. As they waited, Gabriella saw a boy throwing hay down. He looked sort of like Troy, but he was too far away to tell. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her, anyhow.

Gabriella mounted up with some difficulty and then held on to the horn of the saddle with one hand and attempted to steer the mare, Sonnet. Her Mom obviously knew what she was doing as she successfully controlled the gelding, Ebs.

They wound their way through the woods. Gabi was beginning to get it and was even going pretty fast, or so she thought, as she asked her horse for a lope. Sonnet moved forward eagerly and Gabriella closed her eyes, letting her hair, or what was left of it, flow in the wind.

She opened her eyes and her Mom wasn't there. She almost freaked out, until she heard hoof beats behind her. Must be Mom, she thought.

Not exactly. She turned her neck and met the gaze of Troy, who was riding a tall white horse.

"Gabriella."

Troy kept walking his horse until he was next to Gabriella.

"I saw you when you came, I was doing the hay, and I asked my uncle if I could head out on Silver, and-"

"Oh. So Mr. B is your uncle. Well, ironic seeing you here, isn't it." Gabriella avoided looking in to his eyes.

"Gabriella, I would never hurt you, and I never had any intentions on doing so. I just want you to get better. I don't care about Sharpay. I care about you."

"I wish I could believe you, Troy. But right now I'm not sure of anything."

"Gabi…you can be sure of me. Look, if it means anything to you, I won't do the musical."

"But, Ryan said-" Gabriella stuttered.

"I was going to do the musical. I need some extracurriculars to get into New Mexico University. But if doing the musical means losing you, then I won't do it."

Suddenly Sonnet began pawing the ground.

"Oh. Well, Troy, I don't know if you're making the right decision."

"What do you mean, Gabi? I'm following my instincts and m hart. Both point to you. How can I be wrong? Gabi, I love you."

"Troy, I'm not saying I don't love you." Gabi began to sob. "I'm just saying that you should think this over. Troy, there is other people. And if you're attracted to a rich, slender, healthy blonde, instead of a sickly, skinny, ugly girl, how can I not understand?"

"Gabriella." His voice was so soft. His lips were so close to hers. He wiped away a tear dripping down her face.

"I'm going to have to go with the obvious-you."

Gabriella was pulled both ways. She wanted to give in to him, she wanted to feel his warm embrace. She wanted him like a needle wanted a vein. But then the little voice in the back of her head said No. To not do this to herself; and more importantly, not do this to Troy. She had to say No.

But not just yet.

His warm lips met hers, and for a moment, she forgot everything. It was just her and Troy. And all the worries in the world were forgotten.


	13. The Try Outs

Note: Loving the reviews! God you guys overwhelm me. I'll comment a few of the reviews because I am such a kind and loving person. Yay for me! Oh and btw, school starts today. It's like 6:15, I pretty much want to commite suicide but then my horse wouldn't be ridden enough. God the things I live for haha. Well I finished the chapter this morning. Really stupid I know. Sorry about my attempt at writing four lines of lyrics or whatever. I don't exactly feel 'sparkle and shine' right now if you can sympathize. Anyhow, the reviews...

Kaistinea: Just wanted to say that I'm a horse fan myself, I lease a horse and a pony. Read my account page to find out more about that…anyhow…yes it was made better just cause of the horses. Yayyy!

Lexiv143: About your cancer comment. Me too, sort of. I'm trying to make it sort of realistic. IDK if it's working or though!

orangespice54321: aww, thanks. You were actually, like, the 80th review. But I love reading my reviews. I read each and every one of them. You guys take the time and effort to write them, so the least I can do is read them. Good idea, but I'm not positive how I'm ending it yet, but thanks!

Alright I know you guys have other reviews too, sorry I didn't put all them up. Keep them coming though, I seriously read all of them. Okay, on to chapter 13!

"Gabriella?" Ms. Montez was on the phone with someone and she was motioning for her to come over. Gabriella made her way over to her Mom, a questioning look on her face.

"Dr. Kuros wants you to think about when you want to do the second treatment."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Never."

Ms. Montez laughed nervously. "No, really."

Gabi stroked her fingers through her wig. She had decided that she was going to shave her head the other day, so now she had fake hair that looked similar to her hair but was a bit off color and you could pretty much tell it wasn't hers. But it boosted her confidence a little.

"I don't know. I just want to go to school a few more days, see what happens."

Gabriella was fulfilling her final wish on her 'Before I die' list that very day. The last request was to sing on a stage with Troy. She had talked to him the night before, telling him that she would try out with him for personal reasons. Troy had seemed concerned but Gabi assured him she was going to be fine.

"Alright, Doctor, we'll get back to you." Ms. Montez hung up the phone, then turned to face Gabi. "Well, good luck honey."

Gabriella hugged her Mom and then went out the door. As she made her way to the bus stop, she tripped. Gabriella looked down at the ground. She must've tripped on herself. A clumsy mistake, that was all.

She got on to the bus and sat next to Taylor. "Excited for the auditions, Gabs?" Taylor grinned.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. It's the big day. I just hope I don't mess up or anything."

All throughout the school day she became more and more nervous. What if she messed up? What if something went wrong? What if she forgot the words?

Finally the last bell rang. Gabriella made her way to her locker where Troy met her. "Ready to go Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"As ready as ever." She took a deep breath, and then walked with Troy, hand in hand, to the auditorium.

She saw Ryan and Sharpay practicing. When they finished, Ryan pulled Gabriella aside.

"So, Gabi, you going to try out?"

"Yeah, with Troy."

"Oh, I'm glad that things worked out." Ryan looked down at the floor, but before she did, she could almost see a tinge of sadness overtaking him.

"Ryan…" He looked up.

"Thanks. For everything. You're a true friend." She kissed him on the cheek and then went to go find Troy. She wanted to watch the Evans siblings try out for the musical.

They got on stage, Ryan wearing one of his signature blue hats, and a matching ensemble; Sharpay was covered in a pink sequined tank and a short denim skirt.

"We gotta, step up, don't waste time" Ryan's voice rang through the room.

"So let's, uh, come on, you can sparkle and shine" Sharpay's lyrics were a series of ups and downs and were also very fast beat, as usual.

"Don't let others take it away…"

"You can do it no matter what they say…"

"No matter what you'll be just fine…"

"So long as you don't forget to sparkle and shine."

The pair ended their song, and Kelsi grinned as Troy and Gabriella stepped up to the stage. As Ryan passed her, Gabi whispered in his ear, "Good job." She threw a big smile his way, then took Troy's offer of his hand.

"You ready, Gabi? No turning back now?"

She felt the nervous flutter of 100 butterflies in her stomach. But she had to do this. She owed it to herself, literally.

"Yeah." She held on to his hand, giving it a squeeze, and the piano music began to play...


	14. Changes

Note: Yeah, sorry but I always have to write one of these. Sort of an OCD type of thing. School was fun. Gahh, my first day of high school. Whoo. Yup. I pretty much wanted to die. It was fun to make fun of the little seventh graders though. Yeah. They were so annoying though. Oh, and my binder is amazing. I can hook my iPod on to it and it has a speaker system built in, so that was fun. Other then meeting new people and all, it wasn't much fun. And half my classes are with upperclassmen. So, that'll be fun when they come to school tomorrow. But anyhow, I just thought of a twist to add to the plot. Hahaha. Oh and sorry once again about the super corny lyrics. I've been pounded by teachers all day and when you make up lyrics on the spot like me it just turns out, well, not so well actually, after my long day.

Troy's clear vocals started out the song, like with most of the other songs they sang.

"You are the clouds way up high, you are the stars in the sky…"

Gabriella clutched the microphone and held Troy's arm. She took a deep breath and then began singing.

"You are the hope in my heart, you were mine from the very start."

Then they broke in song together.

"You are everywhere I look, you are in everyone I see, you are everything I am, you are the other half of me…"

"You are my wings that help to lift me up."

"You are the well when I wish for luck."

"You are the hope when I need it most."

"You are the one to whom I make a toast."

"You are the smile forming on my lips."

"You are the one who I want to kiss."

"You are my favorite thing to see."

"You are the only one for me

Once more, together the pair broke into song.

"You are the other half of me."

"Oh, you are everywhere I look."

"You're in everyone I see."

"You are everything I am."

"You are the other half of me."

"Oh, you are the clouds way up high."

"You are the stars in the sky."

"You are the hope in my heart."

"You were mine from the-" Suddenly Gabriella stopped. It was like everything was just a dream. She had actually felt so alive for the first time in awhile, fulfilling her last wish up on stage here with Troy. And then she was fading away, fading from everything. She had been doing so well, too.

The next thing she remembered was Troy holding her and saying, "Gabriella. Gabriella." Over and over again. And she saw a teardrop fall on to her cheek. It was like she was seeing everything happen, floating above her body, watching as Troy caressed her. It was almost like she was, well, dead.

"There's barely a pulse left, and it is getting worse by the second. We have to do something."

That was Ryan. She knew it was. She smiled down on him. Maybe it was her time to go.

"Wait a second-" Ryan said.

And suddenly she was being pulled back down, by gravity or whatever, and she was back in her body. And she opened her eyes and there was Troy looking at her, a smile forming on his lips.

"Troy, I'm s-sorry…"

"Gabi, no, no, it's fine, you don't have to say anything…but I almost lost you, Gabriella. I can't lose you. I just, well, I can't."

"Oh."

Ms. Darbus was standing over her.

"Gabriella, I called your Mother, she is on her way. Do you mind if we continue with the auditions?"

"N-no. Of c-course not, Ms. D-darbus."

"Wait-who else is auditioning? Aren't they over?" Troy asked.

"Well, actually, we have a new student trying out with another student. I hear she is good, as well as he, too. You're welcome to watch."

Suddenly, the stage was taken by a girl that Gabi and Troy had never seen before. She had beautiful long brunette hair, falling to below her elbows. Right behind her was Chad. Of all people. Yes, it was Chad.

"Wh-what?" Troy looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Hey, Troy." Chad waved to him. Gabriella saw Chad's girlfriend, Taylor, sitting near them, giving Chad a thumbs up. Gabi knew Tay wasn't into theatre, but that she supported Chad in whatever he did. And apparentally, he was planning on going out for the musical.

"Ready to sing, Lacy?"

Lacy. That was her name. She was beautiful, slender, elegant, and seemed to captivate the room. It was as if she set off a glow.

Gabriella watched Troy looking at Lacy's every move. And that was the moment that Gabriella knew that change was in the air at East High.


	15. Two Soldiers

Note: Alright. You guys are pretty fast at getting on and reading. Thanks. I'm now going to do some comment responses. Wheee. One more review and I've got 100. Yayyy! Anyway, back to reviewing the reviews. Haha.

Lexiv143: Yes it does look like Gabi may have some competition…unless she doesn't want it…

Katherine-The-Crowned: Yeah. I just thought, hey, why not make some drama for the drama lovers? Haha. Yes I make myself laugh. Oh and you started school three weeks ago? Wow. I'm sorry for you.

Pumpernickel Muffin: Yes, Chad for serious. Haha.

coolkitten12: Yup. Be prepared to expect the unexpected, at all times. I'm thinking of Troy's and Gabi's relationship as a roller coaster right now.

Kaistinea: Oh I know. And she barely has a character yet. I'm not positive what sort of a character I'm going to make her into really. Wait, just had an idea. Ok. Now I do. Yeah. But pfft new girl, yes. And thanks about the fainting spell.

LastWhiteRose: Okay. See, I had to think about who would look up to Troy, who might follow him. Then I thought, hey Chad is his sidekick, always second best, maybe for once he wants to outdo him at something. I mean, come on, the poor guy is always getting the second place trophy, the red ribbon, the co captain. I mean, everyone loves Chad anyway. So what the heck…thought I'd see how it came out.

Alright, here goes another chapter…and sorry that this has a huge twist in it too but I like to keep my readers captivated.

Gabriella sat there with Troy, mesmerized. Her voice was beautiful. She sounded like an angel; her voice sweet as honey, and in fact, she took to the stage like the Queen Bee. And Chad, it was as if he added in his own spunk, enough to win over the crowd. The two were perfect to sing together. Maybe even more perfect than Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy…" Gabriella tried to get his attention.

"Mmm." Troy was still totally captivated by Lacy's sort of glow.

"Troy, what's gotten into you?"

"Hmm...wh-what?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"It's like you've forgotten this past year and a half. You know what, goodbye for good." She hated this Lacy girl that had just come on in as if she owned everything. She didn't know anything. It wasn't fair. First the cancer, now someone coming in and wrecking her chances of being in the musical, and now worst of all, she was going to lose Troy.

She tried to run out of the auditorium, but she had as much coordination as a drunk. She stumbled and fell and could barely get back up again.

She saw Troy running out to get her, but Gabriella swerved into the lady's room.

"Gabriella-"

She ignored him. She wasn't about to listen to him.

Gabriella sat in there for a good bit of time, until Lacy came in.

She was fixing her make-up and such. Then, suddenly, she took off her wig.

Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes. Was this a joke?

Suddenly Lacy saw her in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, umm, I'm sorry, you can just pretend you didn't see that…"

Lacy then went to adjust her wig back on.

"Lacy…." Gabriella began.

Was this really happening?

It was just so weird, how one little detail could change everything. How knowledge could transform all the events in your life. Just knowing. That was it.

"Do you have c-cancer?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I have Acute Myelogenous Leukemia, AML. Unfortunately, it's the worser kind. Sorry, you probably don't really want to know the details-"

"Lacy, I have ALL."

"Oh."

Suddenly something happened. It was like they were two warriors that had been isolated, fighting a battle separately, and then they had found each other, and it was like everything would be alright because Gabi wasn't alone. She would be okay.

'You have a beautiful voice." Gabriella tried to be friendly.

"Thanks." Lacy blushed. "You too."

"Thanks."

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Gabriella."

"Oh. It's a beautiful name."

"Yours too."

Gabriella didn't know why this girl was here or how long she was planning to stay, but she did know one thing. In this cold, heartless world, there are people destined to meet each other. And Lacy seemed one of them.

The two girls walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand. Troy looked at them, funnily, then went up to Gabriella.

"Gabi, your mom's here, I can walk you back over to her." Troy offered.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella gave him a look, then looked over at Lacy. "But I have a friend, an equal, that I think will be happy to help me."

On their way back to the auditorium, Gabriella passed Ryan.

"Ryan-good job and good luck." She gave him a big smile, and he returned it.

"Well, Gabriella, we'll just have to see. Although I think you took the drama award, someone else here, I do believe, took the glowing signer trophy home. Good luck to both of you though." He hugged her, and then she continued walking forward, as if she was ready to prepare for battle. She knew it was her job to keep fighting until the war was over. She was ready to march right up to her Mom and tell her to call Dr. Kuros. She knew that it was her time for treatment.


	16. Second Treatment

Note: Thanks guys. I feel so flattered with all your wonderful reviews. Anyway, long day at high school. I'm a sophomore, so yesterday was my first day but for all the seniors and juniors, it was their first day today. So, basically, the hallways were a lot more crowded. Yeah. And my teachers are…ehh…not amazing. But on the bright side my homeroom teacher has a horse. Yayy. Umm…can't think of anything else to say. Yeah. So I'll try to pick up my muse and write.

She was by herself, once again. Isolated. She remembered this room. Nothing had changed. It was still white. And she was still by herself.

There was the recorder which held her 'Before I die' list. She had fulfilled that list now. It was time to move on. Maybe she needed a new goal. Or maybe it was even her time. Either way, whatever fate may lie before her, she knew she would accept it. It was no use arguing with destiny, after all.

Gabriella sighed. So much had happened. And Troy…she didn't even know what was going on in his mind. But at least she had stood up to him.

And then Ryan. Could she be in love with him? She wasn't sure. But she knew that you couldn't pretend love. It was there or it wasn't. The chemistry had to be right.

And Taylor. Her best friend. She had stood by her through this whole experience. She was like the bowl holding the ice cream. Without it she would just melt away.

And of course Lacy. Her newfound friend who she had met by chance. It was funny the way things happened. If she hadn't been so mad, she never would have known that Lacy, too, was like her. And they might not even be friends now. But they were. And that's what counted.

She knew that over the course of some sort of time frame of which she wasn't sure, she had come in and out of the deep, soothing sleep. She was content. Not particularly interested in completely waking up.

And then she found herself in a new room. How long had it been? She knew that this was sort of like a recovery room for after the chemo. She could have visitors now.

There was one time where everything was hazy, and she thought it was Troy. She knew it was him when she heard his voice.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. But Lacy just reminded me of you and I was in awe…"

That was the only part she could remember of Troy's visit.

And then Ryan. He brought her flowers; she saw him setting them up. He held her hand and sat there for the longest time. Not saying a word. Just sitting there, holding her. She felt protected when he was there.

Lacy even showed up at one point. Without her wig. Just Lacy, with that glow that seemed to caress her. She remembered Lacy talking to Gabriella about how both of them together were going to pull through. But Gabriella did catch a glimpse of her face, which looked nervous.

Finally she felt the strength to fully open her eyes and wake up. She could barely even sit up in the bed. She heard the beeping of various machines throughout her room.

It passed in such a blur. But she was proud of herself for fighting. She really was.

Finally came the day to go home. She was so excited. She could see everyone again.

Ms. Montez pulled in to the driveway. Just like the last time. It was so nice to be home.

Her Mom wheeled her into the house. Everything was dark. Pitch black.

And then, suddenly, "Surprise!"

The lights switched on. And there were all her friends. The people she loved most. There was Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Lacy, even Sharpay, with whom she was still not exactly on speaking terms with but she would get along with her. And then, in the back, stood Troy, leaning against that wall, his sad blue eyes gazing into hers.

But then her Mom wheeled her away and all her friends surrounded her, talking about what had happened. But yet she couldn't get that picture of Troy out of her head.

By the end of the get together, Ms. Montez was cleaning up and only Troy was left.

"Gabriella, I've been wanting to talk to you."

She didn't say a word.

"Look, let's go outside."

She sighed. "Alright."

He helped Gabriella walk to the back of her house, beyond the fence. They looked out at the peaceful pond, the willow tree, the green grass spreading out before them.

"Gabriella, I'm not going to sit here and beg for you to forgive me. I'm just going to say what I have to say."

She kept looking out at the scenery, instead of at Troy.

"But when Lacy took that stage, I just had a feeling. There was something about her that was so much like you. And I was awestruck. I was amazed. But I don't love her, Gabriella. Maybe as a friend, a brother…but not as the girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Because that spot is reserved for someone else. You."

"Troy, maybe it's best we just took some time off. They say that if you love someone, you have to set them free and see if they come back." She turned to look Troy in the face.

They sat there for a long time, holding hands, sitting on the grass, watching the sun go down. It was just one of those forever moments. When you wished that things had gone differently but for that one small moment you can just forget.


	17. Winter Break

Note: Bored. Yeah. So. I'm going to write some more. Yeah. Pretty much. Screw homework and projects and quizzes and tests. Thanks for the reviews guys. There's over 100. Wow. And some of you guys are real Troyella or Ryella sticklers. I totally respect your opinions guys, feel free to express them, but I don't know how it's going to end, I just have a few ideas. And sorry it is such a short chapter. Ughh. No muse.

Finally she was back at school again. It was just a few days more until Winter Break. It would be the same time of year again of when she met Troy. She remembered it so well.

Lacy, however, was keeping her mind off of that though. Gabriella, Lacy, and Taylor had been hanging out a lot. They shopped, they had sleepovers, they went to the movies together.

Gabriella could see how Troy said that Lacy was like her. Not just because of the cancer thing either. And it wasn't like Taylor-Taylor was her best friend. Lacy was like her sister, her twin.

Gabi saw Troy in the halls and classes but tried to avoid him. She really didn't know what would happen. Maybe before things were just too good to be true. And she was happy that she and Troy had had their days together. She had no regrets. But it was possible that their love was like a shooting star. It would soar brilliantly across the sky, and for a moment, there would be a wonderful sensation. But eventually it would fade out. It had to.

Gabriella knew, though, that she was tired of riding the roller coaster. Either she had to get off with him or without him. She still wasn't sure.

Maybe it was just life.

And Gabriella was out to take advantage of it.

Like the day that Gabi had to stay late for science Olympiad, and she was waiting for her Mom to pick her up. And Troy came out and sat on the bench next to her. And then he was sitting there, looking at her with those liquid eyes. And he was pulling her in like he was gravity and then their lips were locked and snow began to fall.

But that was just one time she had slipped up, she reminded herself. That was just one last time, the last memory. She had to move on.

And maybe she knew the right guy to help her move on.

That's where Ryan came in. Literally came into her life.

It was just a simple question.

"Want to go the movies?"

And she was so flattered. She didn't know what to say, except, of course, yes.

And they didn't even watch the movie because they were in the back seat just talking. About nothing at all.

She didn't really know if she loved him. She didn't even think of him as a boyfriend or anything. But he was there for her and that was what mattered. He supported her and informed her and didn't talk about her behind her back. And that's what really mattered. And she told him that, and he agreed. They were on friendly terms for now.

She saw Troy every day. She sort of liked him still. And she knew that the right thing to do was to not hurt Ryan. Because all along he had been there to support her. If you crumble your foundation, you'll go down as well, she thought.

Life went on as usual. The week stretched on until it was finally it was the Winter Break. Troy had texted her to come to a get together at his house with a few friends.

She felt as if something as wrong, just a thought in the back of her head. But she pushed that voice out. She wanted to have a good time. Who knew how many years or even months were left for her? All she knew was that the clock was ticking and she was going to live her life.

The radio was loud and everyone was encouraged to dance and keep the beat going. And they were going faster and then she found herself in Troy's arms.

And she looked deep into Troy's eyes. But suddenly something made her turn around. And when she did, she saw her fellow soldier fall down. There was Lacy, in a heap, on the ground, consciousness and even possibly life as well lost.


	18. Simply Not Fair

Note: Sorry I haven't updated quicker. Last night I sort of went to volleyball tryouts after school and then to a get together after that. I was basically drained. And now though I can't really feel my legs I have to go to work for 3 hours. Ugh. But before I do here's the next chapter. Knock yourselves out, kiddies. And let me just see I have been a bit inspired after watching Here on Earth. Yup.

"Somebody call 9-1-1!"someone said in the background. But Gabriella wasn't really paying attention to anything except for Lacy. She was like her sister.

Gabi fell to her knees, crumpling beside Lacy. She wasn't about to let go. It was too soon. Lacy was too young. It wasn't fair.

She felt a heart beat, slowing down, but still there. Gabriella was sobbing without even noticing it. She also barely noticed that Troy was right there, holding her, sympathizing with her.

But he couldn't know the pain, couldn't feel it as much as he did.

The ambulance finally showed up after an eternity, as well as Lacy's Mom. They loaded up Lacy on a stretcher, Gabriella holding her hand at all times. They didn't really want Gabi to come, but Troy explained that she had to. She just had to.

And then there she was, standing outside of Lacy's room. Hoping that she would be okay, because she just had to be.

That was when she felt little fingers tug on her hand. She turned around and looked down into the sad eyes of a small girl who couldn't be over four years old.

"I think I saw you before. I'm Sarah." Her little voice was so fragile-everything about her was. She was bald, like Gabriella.

"Maybe. I go here sometimes for treatment." Gabriella was happy to talk to the young girl, because it distracted her from the situation at hand.

"Oh. I live here. Some of my friends do too. Except for Jasmine."

"Really?" It was so sad. Being four years old and having to go through this. It couldn't be fair.

"Where does Jasmine live?" Gabriella asked.

"Nurse Molly said she moved to go live with the angels last month. I haven't seen her since, though."

Tears began to run down Gabriella's face. "How old was she?"

"She is five."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come and play?" Sarah asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but not right now. Maybe another time when I'm here, okay?" Gabriella suggested.

'Okay." Sarah wondered back into a room and Gabriella's thoughts wandered. She couldn't imagine living here, or dying when she was just five years old. Not even getting the chance to live.

But at least she, Gabriella, had had some time to live, and to love as well. Just as she thought this, Troy walked down the hallway towards Gabriella.

He held her face in his hands, then wiped away her tears. "It's going to be fine, Gabi."

They sat down, holding each other's hands. She barely stopped to think that his disease was entering her again. That he was like a needle and she was the vein. She just couldn't shake him off.

And there they sat, waiting, for hours, in silence. Troy's face depressed and solemn, Gabriella's obvious that she'd been weeping. Watching Lacy through the small glass window on the door.

And finally a doctor came out.

"She has woken up. Do you want to talk to her?"

Gabriella got to her feet right away, and she and Troy went in the room as the doctors left.

"Hi, Lacy." Gabriella managed a weak smile.

"Hi."

"Feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Look, guys, the doctor's told me I don't have much more time…"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella's face was concerned.

"A few more months at the most. I've decided I'm just going to give up on trying out new things. If I have to die, I'm not going to in a hospital. I want to die in my home, with my friends or family or both. Not by myself in a hospital bed."

"You have to keep trying, Lacy-" Gabriella begged.

"It's no use. New procedures would be painful and might give me a few more months at the most. It isn't really worth it."

"Lacy…are you sure you are doing the right thing? Because new medicines, you never know, could help you live to a ripe old age…" Troy tried to plead with her.

"No, they won't. It's alright. I wasn't supposed to live past ten years. Here I am, a high school student. I reached my goal, I've had a fine life, and I've been surrounded with friends."

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Gabriella didn't understand. If she lost Lacy, it would be like she lost a part of herself. She couldn't let it happen. Nobody should die in their teenage years…or at the age of five, like little Jasmine. It simply was not fair.


	19. Live Like You're Dying

Note: Thanks once more for all the reviews. There's still Ryella and Troyella fans out there so I have tried to satisfy both 'needs'. Well, on to the 19th chapter…keep the reviews coming. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. And about how I have pretty much no muse. And about the new relationship that buds in this chapter, I know, it's sudden and random. But it has a plot, I swear. We'll just have to wait a little bit to see the consequences of it. And I'm sorry I didn't put any signs before that it would come about. Whoops. But anyhow, read and review and enjoy!

Lacy went back to her house a week after her stay in the hospital. It was only that long because the doctors demanded she stayed to be under 'observation'. But Lacy said that that would be her last time in a hospital alive.

Gabriella looked up to Lacy. She wasn't just her 'sister'; she was her hero. Someone to admire. She accepted her fate. She didn't bother to pretend everything was going to be fine. Because it was not fair.

"Have you ever been loved?" Gabriella asked Lacy two days before Christmas at a Holiday party at Taylor's house.

"Yes, by the people who surround me. By my friends, my family…"

"No, I mean, felt attraction to one special person who can make all your fears go away. Because I feel that nobody deserves to die until they have felt compassion towards someone else."

"I've dated once or twice but it ended because I was always out for chemo. But no, I haven't loved. But I've had crushes." Lacy giggled softly.

"Do you have a crush now?" Gabriella teased her. It was as if she was talking to any other friend on any other day on any other conditions, not to her dying almost sister.

"Well, I don't know…"

"It's a crush if you have that feeling in your stomach that a million butterflies are flapping their wings, or that your heart skips a beat and then speeds on, or that you can't think of anything to say and you tend to do stupid stuff around them." Gabriella gazed off into the distance.

"Sort of."

"Spit it out."

"You're going to laugh."

"Promise I won't."

"OK, I've sort of had this thing for Ryan."

Gabriella smiled. Funny how things worked themselves out.

"Well, why don't you ask him out?" Gabriella suggested.

"Because I'm dying."

That brought Gabriella back to reality. Lacy was not going to be here in a few more months. She wasn't going to be able to graduate, go to college, get a job, have a family…

"Lacy, the worst that can happen is he can say no. And the truth is, you have to live like you're dying."

"Because I am." Lacy finished.

"Yeah." Gabi looked at the floor.

"Well, you're right. At least I can try. But I don't want him to feel bad for me."

"Right. Well, why don't you go talk to him now?"

"Okay."

Gabriella should've seen it before. They were both completely into theatre. They were generally nice people. And they were similar in various other ways, too. She had just never really seen the connection. But Gabi supposed it was there.

She watched as Lacy began talking, and Ryan shook his head yes. Gabi grinned when Lacy walked back over to her.

"He said yes." She smiled widely.

"Great!" Gabriella couldn't be any happier for her. She knew that if she had a few months left to live she would want to spend lots of time with Troy. He relationship with Ryan had been a phase she had gone through, she guessed. A questioning of her loyalty to Troy.

It seemed as if every time she thought about him he showed up, right there. Just like this time.

He put his arms around her waist and began to dance smoothly with her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

And for those few moments she could forget about everything. About Lacy's life clock running out of time. About young Jasmine's death and her little friend Sarah who lived in the hospital and didn't even know what death was, or that her friend had been taken by it. And Gabriella forgot that she herself knew not whether she could die soon or maybe she could recover and go into remission. She forgot about how she was bald and about how she should start looking into a third treatment. And just about life in general.

Because Troy was there to protect her, and as long as he was by her side, she knew that the war would be able to be won.


	20. Christmas Day

Note: Back to school tomorrow. Ugh. Okay, responses to reviews time!

Lexiv143-thanks so much!

Allie889-that's why I tried to make some chemistry between gabi and ryan at the beginning, but enter lacy, who is similar to gabi in various ways…I hoped that would satisfy enough of you. sorry, maybe I'll write something with ryella in it, like a separate story or something.

Kaistinea-thanks tons!

Pumpernickel Muffin- Yeah I warned about the Ryacy thing at the start of the chapter. Sorry though, it was sudden, just an idea. But then again we haven't seen much of Lacy's pov so we can't really assume any of her actions, I guess, should've had her pov more though. And also at the beginning of chapter 19 I said that Taylor was having a holiday party, maybe you missed that part?

Katherine-the-Crowned-thank you. Glad you like the relationship.

Alright, on to chapter 20! I can't believe I've written this much. I've had a few more ideas. I'm not sure when I'm going to end it though. I am thinking thought that once I end it maybe I should have a sequel. Maybe I'm thinking too far ahead though. But yeah. Here's the next chapter!

It was December 25th. Christmas. So much had happened from now since the start of the school year. It seemed like it had been years, and then again, it also seemed as if just minutes had passed. So many things had happened but at times it felt as if too many things happened and that she had missed a lot.

She made her way down the stairs, after dressing in jeans and a sweater. She wasn't really expecting much from her Mom. She hadn't gotten a raise and insurance didn't cover all the costs for Gabriella's cancer treatment. If she got anything at all, she would be thrilled.

She saw the Christmas tree in the sun room, its lights shining brilliantly. A few presents were under it, including one that Gabriella had gotten for her Mom.

Ms. Montez found Gabriella in the sun room, and they unwrapped each of their presents. Gabriella got a few clothes and such. Ms. Montez received a bracelet with a heart on it that said Gabriella. "It's called a daughter charm bracelet." Gabriella smiled. "I hope you like it."

"I love it, Gabi." Ms. Montez smiled. 'oh, wait, there's one more thing. Go outside."

Gabriella gave her Mom a questioning look. What else was there to get?

She stepped out into the winter wonderland. And before her stood something that looked surreal. It couldn't be…could it?

"Gabriella…Merry Christmas."

There was Troy, riding the same white horse he had the day that Gabriella had gone to his uncle's ranch. Troy was holding the lead rope to the beautiful palomino mare that Gabriella had ridden, named Sonnet.

Gabriella smiled and then burst into tears. "Thank you."

"Want to get on her?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and then put one of her feet into the stirrup. By her second try to swing her other leg over, she succeeded.

"Your Mom is going to put up a pasture and a small run in shed. She also wants to get a horse. But for now she's going to board Sonnet at the ranch. And, umm, this is one of my Christmas presents to you, I mean, Sonnet is. The other…"

Troy pulled out a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a heart on it, sort of like the heart on the bracelet that Gabriella got her Mom. But this was given in a different way. On the heart, it said: TB + GM. Gabriella felt more tears dripping off her face. It was beautiful.

"You didn't have to do all this for me, Troy."

"I wanted to. And I felt like I had to make it up to you with all that had happened this year. You earned it Gabriella."

She couldn't believe that her boyfriend had gotten her not just a beautiful necklace but a horse as well. He truly was her one and only.

After they had rode the horses around for a while, Gabriella decided to call Lacy and see how she was doing as well as to wish her a happy holiday. Troy had rode back to the ranch with Sonnet and the horse he rode, Silver. Her horse-how cool was it to say that?-was taken care of.

She dialed Lacy's number and her Mom picked up.

"Hi, is Lacy there?"

"Umm, yes." Lacy's Mom sounded worried.

"Is she alright?" Gabriella began to become nervous.

"Not exactly…she refuses to go to the hospital. She says that if it's her time, then she'll go…"

"I'll be right over."

Gabriella called up Troy, who met her at her house. They then drove to Lacy's and knocked on the door. Lacy's Mom opened it.

"Thanks for coming. She could really use the support."

The couple walked in, hand in hand, and saw their good friend Lacy lying down, Ryan holding her hand, a look of worry over his face.  
"Lacy, you'll be okay, you have to be, you'll be just fine, I know it…" Ryan said.

Gabriella felt tears streaming down her cheek. This wasn't how she planned Christmas, but it's how it was turning out. So she could surely use a Christmas miracle. If she lost Lacy…she didn't want to even think about it. It was not her time. It couldn't be.


	21. The Miracle

Note: Wow, lot of reviews from you guys. Anyhow, I want you to check out, I have a new story called What Hurts the Most, and another big plot plan, just trust me, it's more than what it looks, a LOT MORE, something even I haven't seen yet…anyway. Back to the story. I am thinking of ending it at 25 chapters. Long enough for you guys? Haha. I think I'll write a sequel, but I'd have to get my thoughts together and think of a few new ideas-I already have one really good one that I was originally going to put in this story but I think I'm running out o time too fast, might be able to squeeze it in though. Anyhow, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much. My goal is 150 reviews before the end of the story. Doesn't seem too hard to reach with the way you guys review. Well, thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

Lacy struggled between life and death that Christmas day. Gabriella knew that she would accept either. Lacy was not afraid of death, and hopefully her courage through all her experiences would help her go through death as painlessly as possible.

Lacy was exhausted. She looked as if she had just given birth five times in a row.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you privately?" Lacy sounded so much older. She sure had gone through enough pain to be an adult.

"Sure." The rest of her friends and Lacy's family left the room.

Lacy took Gabriella's hand. "Gabi…If I die today-"

"Lacy, you are not going to die." Gabriella burst into tears.

"Gabi, if it's my time, then I will have to go. But Gabi, I need you to do me one or two things."

"Alright." She agreed.

"First off, try to find someone else for Ryan. I never should have put him through this pain. Help him heal, recover. I don't want him getting hurt too much."

"Okay." Gabriella nodded her head. "Anything else?"

"Look, I need to make sure you'll be okay. Gabi, you have to win this war. And I'm happy to have fought some by your side, but we can't fight forever. I need you to keep fighting for me. Okay? For me."

Lacy was obviously greatly tired from her monologue. Gabriella took her hand and held it. For a few minutes, Gabriella just sat there, next to Lacy, crying, but she finally decided to call the rest in. It wasn't fair to them, either.

And so all the people that had surrounded Gabriella as well as Lacy over the past few months stood in silence, hoping for the best. This wasn't how Christmas was supposed to be. It was the season of joy and happiness, of giving to others. Gabriella was willing to do anything if it meant Lacy would be alright.

Finally, something happened. It seemed as if, against all odds, Lacy was going to be alright, at least for the time being. She became more energetic and even was able to stand. It seemed as if some type of a miracle had come their way, just in time for the holidays.

Gabriella had been so scared for lacy. And she still was. She always would be, for as long as Lacy lived. Who knew, maybe she had another few years, Gabriella dared to hope. Or it could even be a few more hours. But either way, Lacy deserved to have the best time ever.

That evening, everybody sat around the fireplace at Lacy's house, keeping warm and talking about memories. There was Lacy with Ryan's arm wrapped around her, and Taylor and Chad, smiling at each other, and Kelsi and Jason, holding hands, and Sharpay and Martha and everyone else, there to support Lacy in the time when she needed it most.

As Gabriella looked around the room, she knew that if she died in just another minute, that would be okay, because she would be surrounded by the people that she loved the most. The people that had gotten her through everything, that had been there for her. It was okay for her to die. It was okay…

Slowly but surely the room began to fade out. It was turning into a shade of grey. Where was Troy? It was like a fog machine was overworking. She couldn't see anything. And them suddenly she was spiraling into nothingness, into blackness.


	22. Prayers

Note: Alright, sorry it took a while to update. Expect around two chapters tomorrow, I'm off for a Jewish holiday. And also, don't forget to read my newest story, What Hurts the Most. Believe me I have some huge ideas in store. More than what you think. And as you dedicated readers all know, I do have some big ideas for my stories, haha. Yeah, so, just, read it. I think I'm gonna go add the next chapter to that story now. Well, enjoy this chapter. And thanks for all the amazing reviews guys!

Maybe it had happened because the scene was too good to be true. Maybe she was just exhausted from all of these day's events. But when Gabriella woke up in Lacy's bedroom, there were Troy and Taylor as well, by her side.

"Gabi, you blacked out. You must have been so tired from today…" Troy said warily.

"I'm okay now." She lied. Gabi still felt light headed. She wasn't sure about everything that she thought had happened but could have just been a dream.

But then, everything came back, and she then remembered. Lacy had almost died.

"Well, you're not going anywhere. Just rest for a bit" Troy stopped her from trying to get up.

She wasn't dead, was she? Then a throb in her head told her that she wasn't. She had a feeling that there was no pain in heaven, and her head was telling her that she was still on Earth.

"Here, take this." Troy handed her some sort of a painkiller. She gladly took it, but drinking some water was hard. She felt as if she was going to choke or get sick or something.

Gabriella laid down, exhausted. She was glad that Troy was here. It was almost like once he was here, her pain could be lessened a good deal. She could only imagine what her headache would be like when she arrived home.

Gabriella ran through all of the events that had happened so far this Christmas. First she had gotten a horse, from Troy, and from her Mom sort of, too. She'd have to ask Troy to help her learn how to ride the mare.

And then they'd gotten the call about Lacy, interrupting Gabriella's second real horseback ride. But she would stop the world to help Lacy, who was like the sister she'd never had.

But Lacy was okay after a while. But she'd been so exhausted herself that she ended up passing out. And now she was here.

"Where's Lacy?" Gabriella wandered. Probably out with the rest of them.

"Umm, resting for a bit, I think." Taylor informed her. But she didn't look happy.

"Is she alright?" Gabriella worried.

"I…I think so…we don't really know, Gabi." Troy stuttered.

"What do you mean, you don't know? She has to be okay." Gabriella's eyes widened. She feared for Lacy's life. She wasn't ready to go. And Gabi wasn't ready to let her go. She was just so young. Nobody deserved to die at that age.

It seemed as if lately, the only things she thought about was death and Lacy. She needed something to cheer her up; she needed to be comforted that Lacy would be alright.

That night, when Gabriella went to bed, she decided to pray. She wasn't one for religion, but it was all she could think to do. She prayed that Lacy would be okay and that the doctors made some sort of mistake and that Lacy would grow old and get to live her life without squeezing it into just a few short years.

Gabi also prayed for Ryan, and she hoped that he would be okay through everything. She also had to think of a girl that could take Ryan's mind off of Lacy when her time came. Gabriella didn't know her deadline, though. She hoped not until years to come.

Next she prayed for herself. She had made a promise to Lacy to keep fighting the war. She had to. Not just for herself. For her Mom, for Troy, for all her friends, for Sarah, and late little Jasmine, and of course, for Lacy. She had to keep fighting. It was a promise that she had made to herself. She just had to go into remission. She lived and breathed in hope for remission. It just had to happen. There was no choice but one. She had to recover for all the reasons listed above. No ifs, ands, or buts. She had to be okay. She had to live for all those who didn't, couldn't.

Gabriella's head began to pound so she decided to turn off her lights and climb into bed. As she closed her eyes, a few thoughts ran through her head. Lacy wouldn't get to graduate, wouldn't get to get married or grow old with the man she loved. But Gabriella, if she lived, she would do all these things in Lacy's honor. Gabi would get married and grow old and graduate with Lacy in her thoughts. She owed to Lacy. She owed it to herself. She owed it to living.


	23. Saying Goodbye

Note: Thanks for all the reviews…reached the goal of 150! Yeah! This is the first story I've ever been able to finish [come on, you guys know I'm going to finish it of course! Unless that is we all die of a sudden of global warming. Now wouldn't that be quite unfortunate…. Oh my goodness just 3 more chapters! Well, here's the twenty third. These last three are going to be very very action packed. And I'm sorry this chapter is so sad, I'd expect a few of you would've thought that this chapter would probably be the last. However, I have plans for the other two which I'm going to have to squish in. So, happy reading!

Gabriella woke up that morning and decided to go see her wonderful new horse, Sonnet. There were just a few more days left in winter break, and she was looking for a distraction, at least for a little bit.

Maybe it was weird, but she was desperate to spill out all her feelings. So as she was brushing out the mare, she told her everything. Sonnet's ears flicked back to listen to her. She really was a good listener.

Gabriella decided that she didn't want to ride today, so after the long grooming session, she put Sonnet back into her stall and said goodbye. Troy was working, and he offered Gabriella a ride home, which she gladly accepted.

On her way back home, Gabi got a phone call. "Hi, is this Gabriella?" She recognized Lacy's Mom's voice right away.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Gabriella asked. Not again!

"Umm, yes. We believe that Lacy might be in her, uhh, final hours."

"Oh. Alright." Gabriella held the phone away and asked Troy to take her to Lacy's. He turned and drove toward Lacy's house.

"We'll be there soon." Gabriella hung up.

The second she entered the house, all the tension she had relieved while talking to her horse had suddenly built up again. There was Lacy, looking as sick as ever, in her room.

"Hi, Lacy." Gabriella held her hand.

Lacy's eyes were closed but there was the smallest smile that formed, the corners of her lips turning upwards.

They say that the first sense to go is sight when somebody is dying. Gabriella was worried. Could this be it? However, she tried not to show her worry. She wanted Lacy to have the easiest passage as she could. Gabriella turned around to face Troy. She saw a few tears begin to run down his face. She herself couldn't help but have a few break lose, as long as she did so silently, so that Lacy would not hear their tears. They would muffle them.

Apparently the last sense to go is hearing. Gabriella decided to talk to Lacy and assure her that it was okay, that she had lived a fantastic life, and that Gabi would keep fighting the war for her. Gabriella knew, she just had a feeling, that Lacy would tell them when she was gone. She would send them some sort of a message or signal.

"Lacy, it's been so much fun with you. But you're free to go. Nothing's holding you back, although we will miss you greatly. Just spread your angel wings and fly."

Gabriella felt more tears running down her face, and she had to stifle a sob.

"You have the most deep soul, Lacy. It's fathomless, practically. You taught me how to live in the time I needed it most. You're like my sister, Lacy. You're my sister."

Gabriella let go of Lacy's hand. She felt that her time was soon approaching, and she ha to let Lacy know that it was okay for her to leave. It was more than okay.

Suddenly Gabriella saw the sun come out. It had been cloudy all day, but the shine broke though the window, blinding Gabriella and Troy. Lacy had sent her message. She was gone.

Gabriella collapsed and Troy held her. She sobbed as if her life depended on it. But she was smiling. She was smiling so hard she couldn't stand it.

A person's death isn't necessarily supposed to be a happy time. However, Gabriella was happy that Lacy had lived her life and completed her journey. She was thrilled for Lacy. She couldn't be any more joyful.

Gabriella felt a feeling of emptiness of a sudden. Lacy was her sister, as she had said many times. Those were her last words to Lacy, in fact. And when you lose a sister, you lose a part of yourself.

Gabriella knew that although she had lost some of Lacy, part of her would always be close to her heart, and one day, she would too get to spread her wings and fly up to Lacy's side. For she, too, would not be afraid of death. She would embrace death, and join Lacy above the stars and in the clouds of a heaven where there is no more pain.


	24. Can't Live Without You

Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I greatly appreciate them. This is the only chapter today because I'm going to the mall and sleeping over my friend's tonight. Yupp. So, have fun. The second to last chapter of Once in a Lifetime. Tear tear. And remember read my story 'What Hurts the most'. I have to update that one too. Anyway, on to the story…

It seemed so surreal. Unreal, actually. It was as if she was just sleeping, dreaming, and she was going to wake up any second and everything was going to be alright.

But no. She was in the middle of a nightmare called reality. And she hadn't just dreamed it. Lacy was dead.

She and Troy sat there in Lacy's presence for awhile, then called up her Mom. Troy began to make some calls to people.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Gabriella went to go get it. It was Ryan.

"How is she doing?"

Gabriella looked to the floor.

"Is she…" Ryan whispered.

Gabriella just nodded her head. Ryan hugged her and wiped away her tears.

"Ryan, it's okay to cry. Don't put up a brave front just because I'm here." Gabriella said softly.

"It's just not fair…" A tear shied from Ryan's eye and trickled down his cheek.

"I know. Do you want to see her one last time?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan nodded solemnly. Gabi led him up to Lacy's room. Her face was even paler than it was before.

The next day, after the sad events, Gabriella saw Lacy in the obituararies. It still just didn't seem quite real. Her best friend, her sister, was dead, killed, and nothing could stop the disease from spreading. She was innocent, she'd done no wrong.

Gabriella decided to go to Ryan's to comfort him and relive some memories.

She knocked on the door and Sharpay answered, tears streaming down her face.

'Hi, Gabriella." She managed.

Sharpay seemed extremely upset for someone that hadn't known Lacy very well.

"Where's Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Ryan's…uhh…he's in the E.R. They just took him."

"WHAT!" Gabriella suddenly forgot about Lacy.

"He…attempted suicide."

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…is he alright?"

"He's in a coma. I was just about to go to the hospital. Want to come with?"

Gabriella nodded. It seemed as if her life never could have enough drama in it.

They drove in silence, and after twenty minutes, the two girls arrived at Albuquerque Hospital. They quickly ran into the building and asked for directions. Finally they made it to the E.R. Gabriella asked to speak to a doctor and she was told that one would come out in a little while.

After a good two hours of sitting, Dr. Jackson entered the waiting room.

"Are you here for Ryan Evans?" he questioned.

Sharpay and Gabriella both feverishly nodded their heads.

"He's still in a coma. We put him on life support. He's one lucky kid, I'll tell you. Now, we are going to have to ask you some questions…"

After Dr. Jackson got the answers he wanted, Gabriella decided to break the silence between her and Sharpay.

"Do you think he did it because of…Lacy?"

Sharpay sighed. "Probably. He didn't say much after he came home from her house…he just muttered something about how he can't live without her, but how were we supposed to know to take it seriously?"

"Yeah, he's always been a good kid and everything…"

"I hope he's okay though." Sharpay said.

"Me too. He should be able to go to Lacy's funeral…hey, look, Sharpay, would you mind helping me with something?"

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Look, a little bit before Lacy died, she asked of me two requests. First, that I keep on fighting my cancer…and second, to find someone else for Ryan. Once he gets out of this mess…"

"Yeah, I agree. I just wish that Lacy hadn't had cancer, then Ryan would be okay because Lacy wouldn't have died…"

"Well, we can't blame Lacy for falling in love. We all do."

"Yeah." Sharpay nodded.

It's weird how in the toughest of times, you are willing to stand together with anyone. Friends and enemies unite. And you can think of all the 'what if's' that you want, but nothing can stop the present from unwrapping itself before you.


	25. The Funeral

Note: Wow. The last chapter. Just wow. Alright, about the sequel…I have had the idea to write it in someone else's POV, but then…idk…I could've written it in Lacy's view, but it had been my plan all along for her to die, so not really I guess. Well, message me ideas, or review 'em to me on this story. Okay, let's see. The very last chapter of Once in a Lifetime. tears

"Would anyone else like to say a few words about our beloved Lacy?" Lacy's aunt and godmother Rita questioned the audience as she stood on the podium

Gabriella sighed. She had to do this, for Lacy. She stood up and squeezed Troy's hand, then let go.

Slowly but surely she made her way to the stand. The large audience was hushed. Gabriella then finished the procession and looked out at all the people.

"I met Lacy by accident. I guess we were destined to meet." Gabriella began weakly. She viewed the hundreds of people who had in some way been involved in Lacy's life.

"She became more than a friend. Lacy was my sister."

Gabriella took a deep breath. She could do it.

"We both were fighting the same battle. Originally, I was in the war by myself, and it looked like I was starting to lose ground. But then Lacy came into my life and everything changed."

A few tears broke loose and began to trickle down her cheek.

"And now, without Lacy, it's like everything is just…not the same anymore. It's just not right for someone so young to have gone through so much pain. The only thing I can do now is to fulfill her dying wishes. So, goodbye Lacy. And I hope you don't feel anymore pain."

Gabriella left the stand in tears. Troy began to clap. She looked out, and more people started to stand, clapping as well. Soon, the whole room was standing up, applauding her. Gabi couldn't help but smile. So many people had loved Lacy.

After the funeral, Gabriella and Troy decided to drive to the hospital to see Ryan, who was still in a coma.

"Hey, Ry." Gabriella spoke.

"Gabs, you know he can't hear you…" Troy began.

"I think he can." Gabi turned to face Troy, then took Ryan's hand.

"You missed her funeral, Ryan. So many people loved her. You're not the only one. But Ryan, we need you to get better. Because you have to. Lacy wouldn't want you to die. She would want you to live your life and return to her someday when you're old and ready."

Gabriella smiled through her tears.

"Want to go outside, for some fresh air?' Troy suggested. Gabriella nodded. He took her hand and led her outside.

"Gabriella, I must say that I'm really proud of you." Troy wiped her cheeks off where tears were running. "You were really brave."

Gabi just blushed. This is why she loved Troy. He made her feel so good about herself.

"Thanks."

"You know, Gabi, I believe that things happen for a reason."

"So you're saying that her not being here is the right thing?"

"It's the way of life."Troy sighed.

There was a silence for a few moments when Gabriella spoke again.

"Troy, why do people have to die?" She looked up and searched his eyes.

He thought about it for a few seconds, then responded with his answer. "To make life worth living. Gabriella, if we were immortal, we would have all the time in the world. Our time together would be of no value. But because one day one of us will be living and the other won't, our time will have been worth something. Because I know that I met you for a reason."

He pulled her closer to him and she felt the warmth of his body spread to hers. He kissed her gently, then gazed lovingly at her.

"Gabi, I am never going to be able to tell you that everything will be alright forever. But I'm going to tell you right now that everything is alright and it will be alright in days to come. And I'll be okay and I know you'll be okay. Because as long as we have each other, that's all that matters."

Troy was right. Life was only worth living because of death. And she knew that she would get to live a great life because of the people in it, specifically Troy. She knew that things would slowly but surely go back to normal. And as long as they had each other, it would be okay.

THE END


End file.
